


You Can't Fake That

by drpepper23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enabling, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, unprovoked violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows that it’s over, yet something in Mickey’s eyes makes him think the two might still have a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Fake That

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dark. I wanted to explore this issue from two very different viewpoints. So while this and, Thought You Said You Loved Me, are different and set in two totally different verses, some elements are the same. Please read with caution, because there are plenty of trigging elements about this story. There’s stalking, possessiveness, obsession, unprovoked violence, and a lot of enabling.
> 
> I know that Mickey and Ian have both portrayed some of these things in very small amounts, but never to this extent. I kind of took these small personality traits and multiplied them by a hundred. So please read with caution.

Ian watched as Mickey walk into his building, his ‘fuck of the night’ right behind him. He waited three seconds, threw his cigarette to the side, and went up after them. Who the fuck did Mickey think he was? Parading other men in front of him like that. 

Mickey was just shutting the door when Ian rammed his shoulder against it, flying it wide open. ‘Fuck of the night,’ jumped, and turned wide eyes his way. Ian knocked him to the floor on his way to Mickey. 

Mickey held up a hand, trying to put distance between himself and Ian. “What the fuck are you doing, Ian? You can’t keep coming here like this. Keep this up, and I’ll slap your ass with a restraining order.” 

Ian laughed as he invaded Mickey’s personal space. “Big bad Mickey Milkovich running to the fucking cops. I don’t think so.”

Mickey’s eyes flashed as he pushed him away. “Fuck you, Ian. Get outta my fucking house.”

A move from the floor caught their attention, and they both turned to see, fuck of the night, getting to his feet. He walked backwards, thumb cocked at the door. “Look, I’m just going to go.” 

Lighting quick, Ian pounced on him, bringing the other man to his knees in front of him. He heard Mickey’s voice catch, as he knew exactly what came next. Ian pulled his gun out and held it to, fuck of the night’s, head. “I'll kill anyone you fuck.” He cocked the gun. “You hear me, Mick? I’ll kill anyone you fuck.” 

He hit, fuck of the night, upside the head, and watched as he fell over clutching at his wound. 

Ian rolled him over and pointed the gun in his face. “I’ll kill you if I ever see you near him again. You hear me? If I see you again, I’ll fucking kill you.” 

Fuck of the night, nodded his agreement and then flew of the apartment. Ian closed the door behind him, and then turned to face an enraged Mickey. 

The other man charged him, knocking him back against the wall, and pinning him in place. His voice came out in a hiss. “Get the fuck outta my house, Ian. GO!” He grabbed him roughly by the shirt and then forcibly pushed him out the door. 

Ian stumbled back a few paces, before getting his footing and leaning his head against the doorframe. “Shit, Mickey. Look, I’m sorry, alright. Open the door and I promise I won’t do it again. You’re free to fuck whoever you want. I don’t have no say over that and I know that. You don’t want me no more and that’s okay, cause I understand. I know that I’m crazy and sometimes I go too far, but please, Mick, don’t shut me out like this.” He stayed there for another ten minutes, before admitting defeat and going home.

#

He’d just fallen into a light sleep, when familiar arms embraced him from behind. Ian sighed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Because here Mickey was, in his house, laying in bed beside him. 

Mickey kissed his shoulder and then his neck, and behind his ear. “I ain’t never gonna shut you outta my life, Ian, but it’s over between us, and you gotta accept that.”

Ian felt the pressure start to build in his chest, as white-hot tears sprung out of his eyes. “I know.” 

He turned over and Mickey wrapped him in his arms. He kissed Ian on the forehead and then lifted his face until they were eye to eye. “You’re not fucking crazy, you hear me? You’re not fucking crazy. Understand?” 

Ian nodded and held on tight. “I wanna come home, Mick. Please, let me come home, okay. It’ll be better. I swear. I know we got some problems we need to work on, but why we gotta be apart to do that? Why can’t we do that together? “

Ian felt a teardrop on his face, as Mickey squeezed him tighter. “I’ll stay until you go to sleep, okay?”

Ian settled back into Mickey’s arm and let the pleasant sound of the other man breathing lure him back to sleep.

#

Ian stood outside the steps in front of Mickey’s building, waiting for the other man to come out. 

As soon as he did, Ian ducked to the side and then followed him from a careful distance. 

Ian had no idea where Mickey was going or what he was up to, but the other man looked happy. He was dressed nice and Ian caught a whiff of his cologne with every step he took.

They stopped at a private residence where more than a few people looked familiar. Ian figured this had to be a work related thing, because half the guest were colleagues of Mickey. Not wanting to be noticed, he ducked to the side of the house. It was dark, but luckily, there was a window with a perfect view of the inside. 

He remembered coming to quite a few of these things with Mickey when they were still together . He thought about how they would pig out on the free food and booze and then go home to laugh and talk shit about all of Mickey’s co-workers. He squinted, as he watched Mickey laughing and working the room. Everything was going fine until he spotted fucking James.

Fucking James had been after Mickey for as long as Ian could remember and now that Ian was out of the picture, he seemed to be making his move. Ian watched with growing rage as the other man hung off Mickey’s every word, laughed at everything he said, and followed him around, every fucking where he went. Fucking James, who the fuck did he think he was? 

Ian watched him lean over and whisper something in Mickey’s ear, making the other man smile wide. That was it. Ian couldn’t hold in his anger any longer. He looked around the yard until he found a brick big enough to do what he wanted. Picking it up, he creep through the line of cars until he found the one he was looking for. 

First order of business was taking out the tires. He whipped out his knife and cut large holes into each and every one of them. He wished like hell he could bust out every window, but knew the noise would quickly draw a crowd. He stood back a good distance, checked to make sure he was still alone, then threw the brick with all his might. 

The sound of glass echoed loudly in his ear as he hauled ass out of there. He didn’t go far. Sitting on a bench in the park, he waited until Mickey walked by, before following to make sure the  
other man made it home safe. 

Mickey disappeared behind the doors of his building and Ian figured he’d earned himself a night out. He still needed sex and since Mickey wasn’t putting out these days, he had to get it from somewhere else. He walked into his favorite hunt, The Angler, ordered a beer, and waited for someone to catch his eyes.

He was there for about an hour before following a cute little redhead out the back door. He was in the middle of bending him over when he felt someone grab him from behind. 

All it took was a growl from Mickey to send his partner running in the opposite direction. Mickey whirled on him, his face red and tense from his anger. 

He bended Ian’s arm behind his back and slammed him face first into a brick wall. “You got a problem with me, Gallagher, you take it out on me. You hear me? Don’t ever fuck with somebody I work with again.”

Ian tried in vain to move. Mickey hadn’t slammed him hard, but the man did have an ironclad grip on his elbow. “You fucking him, Mickey? Is that it? You come here to defend his honor or something?” 

Ian could feel the walls around him start to crumble, and just before he reached his breaking point, Mickey let him go and stepped back. “I mean it Ian, back the fuck off.”

Ian closed the small space between them, fire jumping through his veins. “I said, Are. You. Fucking. Him. Because I swear to god, Mickey…”

Mickey’s fist clinched, as he rounded on Ian, making the other man take a few step backs. “I’m not fucking him or anybody else. How can I be? Every time I try…there you are.”

All Ian heard was Mickey telling him he wanted to fuck somebody else. He snatched to other man up and pushed him hard against the wall. “You fucking try it and I’ll kill him, Mick. I swear to God, if I see him near you again, I’ll fucking kill him.” 

They were so close, their breaths mingling together, their hearts pumping wildly, and Ian couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Mickey to him, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was both hard and rough, yet still sweet and tender. God, he missed Mickey so fucking much and his body hummed from the feeling of it all. 

And just like a dream come true, Mickey fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ian, and pulling him closer. Until he apparently realized what he was doing, and forcibly shoved the other man away. “Fuck you!,” he said, putting as much distance between himself and Ian as he could. “Fuck you,” he said again, before walking out of the alley, his movements quick and jerky.

#

A constant banging jolted him awake at three that morning. Ian pulled a pillow over his head and tried to ignore it, but the insisted knocking had his head spinning and fuck if he was going to listen to that shit all night. 

He flung the door open, ready to attack whoever was on the other side, only to stumble back in shock, at the sight of Mickey standing there. Ian wondered briefly about the other man’s key, and then stepped aside to let him enter. 

Mickey didn’t say anything, just grabbed him roughly by the hair slamming their lips together in a hard, biting kiss. The door slammed behind them and Ian wondered if he was still in bed dreaming.

Fireworks were going off in his head, because Mickey felt so fucking good, and Ian had missed this so fucking much, and maybe this was the start of something new for them, because Mickey had came to him first, had kissed him first, and that had to mean something. 

He buried his head in the other man’s neck, his body rocking from the feel of having the burnet in his arms again. “I missed you, Mickey. You have no fucking idea how much.”

Mickey pulled away and then pushed him hard to the floor, pulling condoms and lube out of his coat pocket. “Shut the fuck up, and get on me.” 

It was like nothing had changed. Mickey sunk down on him and Ian’s whole body exploded. He reached up, kissing the other man’s stomach and chest. “Fuck, Mickey. Missed you so fucking much.” He held on tight as the other man rode him into the most mind-altering orgasm he’d ever had. 

They both lay panting on the floor and Ian made a move to reach for Mickey. He wanted to tell the other man how much he’d missed him, how he was ready to come home, and how things would be different this time. They loved each other and as long as they loved each other, the rest would fall into place.

Mickey pushed his hand away and stood. The look on his face was anything but loving and Ian wondered how he could have gotten it all so wrong. “Mick?” 

Mickey angrily put his pants back on. “Don’t fucking touch me, Ian. I mean it. Don’t.” 

Fully dressed the other man stood in front of him, chest rising and falling with his anger. “Got what you wanted. Now stay the fuck away from me.”

Long after Mickey left, Ian stayed rooted to that same spot. He could still feel the other man all over him. He wrapped his arms around his self and stared at the spot where they’d just made love. 

The taste of Mickey was still on his tongue and every part of his body, seemed to be calling out to every part of Mickey’s.  
‘Don’t fucking touch me.’ The words echoed in his head at a crescendo. His breath came out in short spurts as he reached out trying to find something to hold on to. When had shit gotten so fucked up. 

When had they went from making each other happy to making each other fucking miserable?

Something had to change. Ian got that now. They couldn’t go on this way, hurting each other, breaking each other apart, with no end in sight.

Mickey came back through the door, just as Ian was going to bed. His heart caught in his chest, because if Mickey came back it was for a reason. 

The other man paced back and forth in front of him, his body language screaming his discomfort. “I ain’t trying to start back at the beginning, cause I think we’re passed that. And I ain’t never mean for this shit to be forever, because I knew I couldn’t handle that. I just needed a little space for a little while and you couldn’t even give me that.”

Ian took a breath and nodded. “I’m sorry. You can have all the space you need and you ain’t never gotta worry about me bothering you again. I’ll be here. When you’re ready, I’ll be here.” He felt like someone had ripped his whole soul from his body, but still he knew it was the right thing to do. 

Mickey deserved time, he deserved space, and after all they’d been through, it was the least he could do. 

Mickey moved closer. “I can’t do everything you want. Not all the time. You gotta understand that.”  
Ian nodded as Mickey moved in even closer. “You suffocate me, Ian. I swear to God, sometime you suffocate me.” 

Ian pulled the other man to him and Mickey fell into the embrace. “Fucked up. We are so fucking fucked up that it’s not even funny. 

Ian slowly ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair. “So what now?”

Mickey answered by grabbing Ian’s head and leading his lips to his own. “Now, we do what we always do. We try again.”

Ian held on tight as Mickey’s words and their meaning washed over him. They were back again. They’d done this dance so many times that his feet automatically knew the steps to every beat. 

Mickey had called them fucked up and maybe there were. Two fucked up beings in a fucked up world holding on to the only thing that made them feel alive.

Whatever it was, Ian didn’t care, because Mickey was back in his arms and that’s all that ever really mattered anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn’t too bad. My story, Thought You Said You Loved Me, flips this around and Mickey is the one doing the stalking and not able to let Ian go.  
> Find me on tumblr at:http://drpepper23fan.tumblr.com/


End file.
